On most handles for a steerable imaging device, the relationship between the handle controls and the motion of the device is fixed. On some devices, however, the “up” direction as viewed on the TV monitor will probably not be the same as the “up” direction on a handle of the device. This occurs when the imaging device can rotate relative to a surrounding catheter or within the patient's body. As a result, the physician must move the controls to the left (for example) in order to steer the catheter in the “up” direction on the TV monitor. If the imaging device rotates again, the physician must re-determine which control direction corresponds to the “up” direction on the screen. This process is not only cumbersome but increases the required time to complete an examination.